


2019

by frausorge



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: "I used to be this blond," Joe says.





	2019

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://tausendsorgen.tumblr.com/post/181313129565/thursday-12132018-vs-dal-w-3-2).

"I used to be this blond," Joe says. He swigs from the glass in his left hand and lifts a lock of Marcus's hair with his right. "Big Bird, they called me."

"Jumbo is better," Marcus says. "Glad they changed it.”

"Yeah?" Joe tucks the strands he was holding behind Marcus's ear. His fingers are careful and warm.

On the dance floor behind them, the packed Calgary crowd starts shouting the countdown. Marcus can hear Erik and Melker counting in Swedish. Joe keeps looking down at him. Then Joe’s mouth curves into a smile. 

"Here's to change, then," he says.


End file.
